


Swim Lanes

by rainismymusic



Series: Lifeguard AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Genderswap, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kolivan - Freeform, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lesbians in Space, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Mutual Pining, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainismymusic/pseuds/rainismymusic
Summary: After being challenged by her rival, Kathy is forced to enter a triathlon. With only a month until the competition, and not knowing how to swim, she decides to go to her local pool to learn. Next thing she knows, she’s being dragged out of the pool by a hot lifeguard named Lana.Fem!Keith and Fem!Lance, everyone’s gender In Voltron is flipped in this Lifeguard AU. This is a contest submission for @momozerii on Instagram in celebration of 50k. BASED OFF HER COMIC. Will be multichapter, will update as the artist posts new comic pieces, and will include extra scenes and one-shots for our two favorite gays.





	Swim Lanes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission piece for @momozerii's 50k Contest on Instagram, heavily based and referenced off her lifeguard AU Comic. Due to the deadline, I didn't have enough time to write up to the comics end at this update's date. However, I will be continuing this, as @momozerii's AU is one of my absolute favorites. I was one of her first followers, and have loved watching her account grow from this comic and the Superhero Klance comic as well (Again, one I would've written if I had more time before the deadline). 
> 
> PLEASE go support @momozerii on Instagram, my handle on Instagram is @rainismymusic if you wish to find me!
> 
> Thank you!

Lana drummed her fingers against her thigh, glancing occasionally at the ticking clock in the corner. No one interesting comes to the indoor pool, she thought, only old people. Of course she was stuck with the worst shift - the boring one. Her eyes moved to the clock again. Not even a minute had passed. 

Waves lapped at the edge of the pool, an elderly woman in a flower-print suit and matching swim cap slowly paddled her way past the eleven o’clock senior water and aerobics class and pulled herself out of the water. Lana threw her head back against the lifeguard chair, letting out a low groan. Her back popped against the plastic backing, stretching out her shoulders, tight from swim practice earlier. 

A click resonated across the quiet space, sound of the entrance door opening. Lana immediately bolted upright, just to see a new swimmer shuffle to the edge of the pool. Who’s this? She wondered, intrigued with the new arrival. It was a raven haired girl - a cute one too, who walked confidently to the deeper area. Lana watched her sit down by the edge of the pool, dipping only her feet in the pool. 

Wow, she looks serious. She had the body of an athlete, curvy but well muscled. Not your traditional swimming type, but her serious demeanor told otherwise. The figure began to stretch her arms, keeping her gaze directed towards the water. Probably the real deal, Lana guessed, noticing her sullen movements. The girl stretched for only a minute longer before pushing off the pool edge - and plummeting into the water. 

Oh, there she goes. Lana was taken aback by the sudden submersion. Let’s see how good she is. The water was still for multiple movements, body mass still not resurfacing. Maybe a breathing drill? Wait… are you kidding? 

Lana bolted upright, still observing the submerged figure. Is she drowning? Small bubbles broke the surface of the water, a sign of struggle. Lana let out a scream, plunging into the frigid pool. 

~

“I…” Lana panted, “can NOT believe….” Lana whipped around to meet the girl’s eyes, shivering from the cold and strain on her muscles, “You jumped in when you CAN’T SWIM!” 

The drowning girl lay at the edge of the pool. She coughed and hacked into the palm of her hand, avoiding eye contact. “I… can swim.” She mumbled, making Lana scoff. “Liar.”

“So… I’m not actually a swimmer.” she admitted with a sigh. Her fingers clawed at the damp concrete edge, gaze settling on the still choppy water. Lana let out a gasp. “No WAY.” 

“Fuck you.” she bit back. “I’m a runner. But my rival challenged- well, invited me to a triathlon.” Lana pushed off the surface into a more upright position, and one closer to the swimmer-not-swimmer. “So when is this triathlon?” Lana inquired.

“In a month.” 

“And you can’t swim?? At ALL?” Lana exclaimed. 

“No.”

Lana glanced around the empty pool. “Heh.. I guess I have no choice…” Lana chuckled, tilting her head to give a smile towards the girl. “What?” the other asked, narrowing her eyes.

She brought her fist to her chest. “I’ll teach you!” She exclaimed, a smile covering her lips. The other girl shied away at the gesture, face enveloped in a deep shade of red. Her mouth hung open slightly - an endearing movement. 

“Ha, your face is red,” Lana chuckled, giving the girl a slight bump with her shoulder. Lana stood up, offering a hand to the girl, who looked at it for a second quizzingly before realizing the gesture. Their hands latched, and Lana helped hoist her to her feet. 

“We’ll start in the shallow end,” Lana explained, avoiding dispersing seniors finishing the class. Once they were both hips deep in the water, Lana began. “Alright, we’ll start with the basics. Can you float?”

“You won’t get in trouble for this, right?” The girl questioned.

Lana placed a hand on her hip. “Awww, are you worried about me? It’s fine,” Lana shrugged, stretching a hand out to point to the desolate waters. “No one comes here around noon anyway. The last class for a while just finished.”

Lana smirked. “So… since you carefully avoided my question, I’m guessing you CAN’T float?” Silence. 

Lana laughed, putting a palm to her forehead. “Wait, wait, let me get this straight. You can’t float, but you figured jumping into nine feet of water was safe?” She shook her head. “What the fuck.”

The girl brought a hand to grasp her other forearm, retorting, “Well I thought I’d pick up the skills quickly.. I usually do…” 

She lowered her head, a bright red lacing her cheeks.“Also the lifeguard was hot,” she mumbled. 

Lana grinned. “Wait, what was that!”

“N-nothing!” She insisted, cheeks blushing in embarrassment.  
“Here, get on your back in the water.” Lana explained, helping guide her into the proper form. “Spread out your arms, almost like lying in a bed.” The girl’s arms shot out, hitting Lana on her thigh. “Relax,” she coaxed, stepping back to note her rigid position. 

“Ok, now lift your chest up more. That should help keep your legs up higher.” The girl did as she was told, floating crookedly - but still floating in the water. Lana leaned down by the girl. “Oh, by the way--” 

The girl suddenly lost her form, and was partially swallowed by the water, one hand and arm stuck almost comically in the air. Lana laughed at the sudden outburst, watching the girl bolt upwards, gasping for air. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and neck. “Sorry I startled you!” Lana comforted. 

“But I was wondering… what’s your name?” 

“... Kathy.”

Lana beamed at her, bringing her hands to her hips. “Heh, ok! Nice to meet you Kathy! I’m Lana!”

She paused, letting Kathy regain her footing. “Well, now you can float, finally. Let’s get to the strokes, then.” 

“A-already?!” Kathy exclaimed. “Yeah, of course!” Lana replied, “It’s relatively easy, you’ll pick it up quickly!”

Kathy brought her head down. “I don’t know the first thing about swimming, though.”

Lana shrugged. “Watch me first!”

Plunging into the water headfirst, Lana started freestyle, moving with strong, smooth strokes to the other side of the pool and back. Lana flip-turned and moved smoothly into the next form. Breaststroke, Backstroke...Lana couldn’t help herself. She ended with an impressive Butterfly. Kathy stood stunned at the side - the ever so prominent blush stuck on her face. 

~

Lana watched Kathy kick slowly from one end of pool to the other out of the corner of her eye - keeping an eye on the slowly growing stream of people arriving at the pool. A pair of kids ran across the pool’s edge, causing Lana to shout a warning. Above the boys was a clock, now reading 3pm. 

“Oh…” Lana’s shift was over already. Her eyes were drawn back to Kathy. “Kathy!” She yelled across the pool, making Kathy stop her paddling and walk over to her. Kiddie floats encircled her arms, a cute accessory to her physique. 

“Yeah?” Kathy asked, water pooling from her head and swimsuit - dripping a puddle on the floor. Strands of her hair dripped splattering drops, falling when she moved her head. 

“Gimme your hand.” Lana ordered, extending her own. Kathy offered her own, letting Lana place her hand into her palm. “W-what? Why?” Kathy gasped, despite already giving Lana her hand. Lana uncapped the sharpie she had been holding with her teeth, scribbling her number on Kathy’s palm. “Text me when you’re free, so I can teach you again.” 

Lana finished jotting her number, standing up to her full height to meet Kathy’s eyes. “Okay?”

Kathy closed her hand, wrapping her fingers delicately around the marks inscribed on her palm. 

“Yeah..”

***

Kathy collapsed on her bed, damp towel wrapped around her shoulders. The smell of chlorine filled her nostrils, lingering despite her hasty shower. As soon as she left the pool, she entered Lana’s number into her phone. Her fingers shook as punched in each scribbled number. 

Lana… She hadn’t been expecting anything special from her visit to the pool, aside from trying to swim for the first time in her life. She had jumped into deep water like a fool. She hadn’t struggled for long until Lana dragged her out, but the embarrassment was worse when she saw how hot the lifeguard was up close. 

The entire practice Kathy had been flustered, not only with her own the obvious lack of swimming skills, but with Lana herself. Her phone rested beside her bed, and Kathy pulled up the text she had started to write to Lana earlier. 

What should she say? Kathy barely knew Lana, was it too casual? Did she be more formal? After all, she had only met her mere hours ago. Her thumb hovered over the send button, biting her lip in anticipation. 

Screw it, she thought, closing her eyes and pressing her finger down.  
Text To: Lana

Kathy: Hey, this is Kathy. 

Lana heard the jingle of her phone, halfway through drying off. She reached down to grab it, throwing her towel over a sopping wet mound of hair. 

Unknown Number: Hey, this is Kathy. 

Lana beamed at the message, quickly adding her to contacts before typing out a response. 

Lana: Hi Kathy! Do you have time to practice tomorrow? I have a shift at noon. 

Kathy waited only a few seconds for a response, blushing profusely when it came. Her Cross Country practice was later in the day - enough time for her to head over to see Lana before. Not that she would’ve skipped meeting up with Lana anyway. 

“Yes!” Katie exclaimed, plopping back onto her pillows with elation, barely remembering to hit the send button. 

Kathy: Sure!

Lana grinned at the response, pumping her fist in the air. “Yes!” 

Kathy and Lana met every day for the rest of the week. Kathy learned she wasn’t particularly good at freestyle, but Lana assured her it was fine, commenting on how fast she was improving. 

It was unusual, but Kathy prefered backstroke and butterfly more than anything. Of course, she wasn’t any good yet. Kathy also started to put in more practice time, devoting her every breathing moment to training in preparation for the triathlon. 

Kathy invested herself into running and swimming, occasionally taking a mountain bike ride across the many trails lacing in the surrounding areas. She found nature peaceful, preferring the quiet to the loud. It was a good place to focus, and to mostly relax from the continuous stress. 

Lana worked with her almost every day on swimming form. After that first week, Kathy abandoned the kiddie floats. Lana would have to occasionally leave Kathy on her own, monitoring the pool and keeping watch out of the corner of her eye. Now and then, Kathy would hear Lana shout out tips and pointers from the lifeguard stand. And eventually, those shouts of correction turned to words of encouragement.  
It had been a few weeks since the lessons had started, with Lana and Kathy now frequently talked and texted, but never seeing each other outside of Lana’s open shifts. There was still time before the triathlon, so Kathy mustered the courage to do something she had wanted to do since she first talked to Lana. 

“Do you…” Kathy paused, scratching the back of her head uncomfortably, “Want to go see a movie with me on Saturday?”

Lana brightened, grabbing Kathy’s limp hand and grasping it with her black nails. “Yes!” she cried, a blush matching Kathy’s spreading across her cheeks. Not long after, Lana and Kathy parted ways, promises to meet on Saturday at the Cinemark.

Kathy went home, throwing open the door with a BAM. “SHIROOOO”, she screeched, running in to see Shiro hunched over a container of boiling water.

Pasta night. 

“Hey Kathy,” Shiro replied nonchalantly, dumping the entire package of spaghetti in the pot, “Perfect timing! Can you stir the pasta for me?”

Kathy put her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. “Shiro, I’m sorry!” Kathy pleaded, “We can’t do pasta night tonight.”

Shiro turned away from Kathy in betrayal, facing the softening spaghetti. “But… why?” Kathy stood straight, hands now on her hips. “Because I need your help with something.” 

“What could possibly be more important than pasta night?!” Shiro questioned.

“I have a date!”

***

Kathy jogged down the sidewalk, noticing Lana standing by the empty ticket book. 

“Hey!” She called out, slowing her run. “Sorry I’m late!” Lana turned around, waving her hand. “No problem, I wasn’t waiting long!”

They approached the ticket booth, each waiting for the other to speak. “Two tickets for uh…” Kathy stumbled, glancing at Lana. “Is Spiderman okay?” 

“Yeah, sure” Lana agreed.

They both purchased their tickets before making their way to the concession stand. After dousing a large tub of popcorn in butter and grabbing their respective drinks, they stubbed their tickets and made their way to their theater. 

The area around them was relatively quiet, with the occasional wail of a child or whispered conversation. Previews had already started, advertisements for new movies and bargain deals, then a featurette showing behind the scenes of Spider man. 

Kathy watched, interested, before a lazy, nonchalant comment caught her off guard. “Zendaya is so hot.” Lana sighed, shoveling a handful of popcorn into her mouth. Kathy nodded her head in agreement - before realizing what she had just said. 

“A-are yo-” she asked, stopped by Lana’s answer. “I’m bi,” she smiled, stealing a sip from Kathy’s drink, who was too shocked to shove her off. 

“Oh.” Kathy gasped, “I’m actually gay--” Lana cut her off once again. “I know,” she giggled, rolling her eyes. 

A few hours later, after much laughing and sarcastic comments at the movie, Lana and Kathy exited the theatre, Lana rambling. “The movie was so great! Oh my gosh we need to see it again, especially the Washington part and the villian oh my GOSH--”

Lana paused, stopping outside the massive doors exting the cinema. “You know,” she started, “We only have about two weeks until the triathlon.” Lana glanced at Kathy, lips turning into a smile. “We can still, uh, keep in touch afterwards, right?”

“W-What?!” Kathy sputtered, a blush filling the crevices of her face. “I mean, yeah, of course!” Lana moved closer, Kathy still glancing down at the cracks beneath the soles of her feet in embarrassment

“Good.” Lana vocalized. “Because I, uh, really enjoy hanging out with you.” Lana moved closer, planting a kiss on Kathy’s cheek. Kathy froze at the motion, feeling Lana’s warm lips pressed against her cheeks. 

Lana lingered for only a second, drawing back, flustered. “See ya tomorrow!” She yelled, before running in the direction of her car. 

Kathy took a few more seconds to process the interaction. “I-I like hanging out with you too!” She stumbled, several seconds too late, Lana’s figure already disappearing into the crowds gathered around the shopping mall. 

Nailed it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very rushed, made in little over a week with homework and basketball practices and speaking competitions - so I'm hoping the next few chapters to come will go a bit more in depth and I hope to crank out a few oneshots as well! I hope to update weekly, but I lose motivation very easily and school is a thing... oh well. Best of luck to @momozerii in her 50k Contest and hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Places to find me:  
> Instagram: @rainismymusic
> 
> ARTIST COMIC:  
> @momozerii on Instagram, or copy and paste the link below!  
> https://www.instagram.com/momozerii/?hl=en


End file.
